Ms Marvel and The God of Thunder
by Esm3rald
Summary: Alison Potter has an accident during the battle in the DOM. She ends up in another world similar but different from her own, where there's no magical world but there are still people with extraordinary powers. After creating a new identity for herself, she attends Culver University and meets Dr. Erik Selvig and Dr. Jane Foster. That's just the beginning of her adventures.


**Summary:** Alison Potter has an accident during the battle in the DOM. She ends up in another world similar but different from her own, where there's no magical world but there are still people with extraordinary powers. After creating a new identity for herself, she attends Culver University and meets Dr. Erik Selvig and Dr. Jane Foster. That's just the beginning of her adventures. (BTW, FemHarry is not a horcrux in this story).

 **Hello, everyone! This is the first in a series of stories about FemHarry(aka Ms. Marvel)'s adventures into the Marvel universe.**

 **The first story will be divided into three parts: the first part will cover the first Thor movie, the second part will cover the first Avengers movie and the third part will cover the second Thor movie. It will be FemHarry/Thor.**

 **The second story will have two parts: the first will cover the first season of Daredevil - with FemHarry/Matt - (and will also cover some events of the first season of Jessica Jones) and the second parts will cover the second Avengers movie, Age of Ultron and will be FemHarry/Matt with some FemHarry/Thor (this means that Matt aka Daredevil will participate in the events of Age of Ultron).**

 **The third one will be divided into two parts as well: the first will cover the second season of Daredevil (and some Iron Fist season1 as well as some events from Doctor Strange) once again with FemHarry/Matt (and some Matt/Elektra and Stephen Strange/FemHarry – minor though). The second part will cover the events of the Defenders and some events from Doctor Strange as well (and some reference to Captain America: Civil War because it all happens pretty much at the same time and maybe some Spider-Man events as well because it's set in NYC). Once again FemHarry/Matt though with some Matt/Elektra and FemHarry/Stephen Strange. FemHarry/Matt is the final pairing (because I love him, he's my favourite).**

 **All these stories will be, of course, connected since it's a series and everything will converge into the Avengers: Infinity War (both part1 and part2) which will have the Defenders in it as well (That will be the fourth and final story in the series – though the fourth part will have Daredevil season3 as well before Avengers Infinity War and possibly Thor: Ragnarok as well).**

 **FemHarry will replace several existing characters: Darcy Lewis (because she'll become Jane Foster's and Erik Selwig's intern for a while), Claire Temple (though no Luke/FemHarry), and Christine Palmer (the last two because FemHarry will work at Metro General, though not as a nurse like Claire but as a surgeon like Christine). She will also replace the character of Captain Marvel, who will not be present in this story.**

 **Different world means no MAGICAL World or other Harry Potter characters beside FemHarry.**

 **Alison will eventually be known as Ms. Marvel. After all Ms. Marvel's suit has a lightning bolt painted on the front, so it's kind of fitting, don't you think?**

 **BTW, I imagine Alison as Barbara Palvin but with emerald green eyes. Hope you like my story!**

 _ **Alert: I'm putting this story on HIATUS until March 2019, when the movie Captain Marvel will be released. That's because I had planned on having FemHarry meeting Nick Fury (and therefore having the S.H.I.E.L.D involved) when she 'lands' on this different world and I saw the trailer of Captain Marvel and it seems like that's basically what will happen in it too. So, I want to wait to continue this story until I see the Captain Marvel movie.**_

 **Prologue**

 _June 1996_

Alison ran like she had never run before. Dolohov was chasing after her and she had no idea where the others were. She could hear Bellatrix's irritating laughter not far from her and she cursed, before sprinting even faster towards the first door she could find.

She closed the door behind her and used 'colloportus' to buy herself some time. Once she turned around she gasped in astonishment at what she saw.

The room was completely dark except for the thousands plasma balls that gave the room an eerie light. They were nothing like the plasma balls she knew though, the ones that muggles sold in their stores. For starters these balls weren't attached to any electric socket she could see, in fact they weren't attached to anything period. Instead they floated all around the room, moving like glowing soap bubbles in random patterns.

There was no power source she could see that made them work and glow like they did. It seemed that the electric currents inside them was somehow self-produced, though she had no idea how.

She took a few steps closer, fascinated, her hand extended unconsciously to touch one of them.

Suddenly, like they were alive somewhat and had sensed her presence there, they all flung themselves at her at the same time, surrounding her in a constricting, painful embrace.

She screamed when she felt them against her naked skin – her shoulders, arms and hands, her face and neck. It was pain like nothing she had ever felt before. Not even the cruciatus had hurt as much when Voldemort had used it on her. It felt she was being burned alive from the inside.

She tried to protect herself by crouching into a ball on the floor and protect her head but they only became more aggressive in their attack.

She kept screaming until she couldn't anymore, struggling to breath. She sobbed, her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Somehow the pain intensified even more, feeling like thousands burning daggers were piercing her skin at the same time. She tried to fight back with her arms but it was no use, she wasn't strong enough. Her sight started to blur and then black spots started to appear in front of her.

At last oxygen left her lungs completely and she lost consciousness. She didn't see the blinding light exploding from all around her like a supernova. She didn't see when she disappeared from the department of Mysteries and reappeared in a place completely different. She had no idea she had just left her old world behind. She had no idea she would never see her friends and family again. She had no idea she would never come back.


End file.
